Súcaliarwen’s Tale: A Legolas Love Story
by mizgreenleefofmurkwood
Summary: Suze was just an ordinary girl who was having a bad day. Everything changes, however, when she finds herself in middle Earth as Arwen's sister! 1st fanfic rr pleez!
1. Default Chapter

Súcaliarwen's Tale: A Legolas Love Story  
  
By mrsgreenleefofmurkwood  
  
Chapter one. OMG im in middle earth!!!!!!  
  
Suze was totally miserable. Her life completely sucked. Her brother had dumped her and her mom wouldn't let her dye her hair. Plus, everyone at school was picking on her because she was so obsessed with Lord of the rings.  
  
"Hey elf girl, get your head of out of middle Earth!!!" said Charlie, who was her ex-boyfriend and now very mean.  
  
"Shut up Charlie," she muttered under her breath. Then she ran out of the room into the girls bathroom and started to cry.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" cried her social studies teacher, Mr. Bowmaster.  
  
With a start Suze realized she was in the mens room!!!!!! Could her life get any worse?!?!?!?!  
  
"I'm so sorry Bow!!!" she cried. "I'll leave right away!!!" With that, she ran out, tripping over her pink tye-dyed shoelaces as she left.  
  
The next thing Suze knew, everything went black.  
  
(!&)&  
  
"Súcaliarwen? Súcaliarwen!"  
  
She awoke to the sounds of a girl shaking her and calling her name. Wait, she thought, Su-whatsis-wen isn't my name. It's Susan!!!!  
  
"Súcaliarwen!" Or not.  
  
She opened her eyes and gasped. Arwen Evenstar was standing right in front of her!!!!!  
  
"Oh my god!!!!!" she screamed. "Whats going on?!?!?!?!"  
  
"You passed out!" Arwen exclaimed excitedly. "Are you OK?"  
  
"I guess," she said. "Where am I?"  
  
Arwen looked at her like she was totally crazy. "Rivendale, duh! Where else would you be?"  
  
Suze – I mean, Súcaliarwen was totally confused. What's going on? She wondered. Could it be that I enetered middle Earth when I fell?  
  
Hmm, this is a tough one.  
  
"Anyway," said Arwen, helping Súcaliarwen to her feet, "we have got to go. The Council starts in like two minutes!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Súcaliarwen gasped. "The Council of Elrond?!?!?! I've read about that, I –" She corrected herself. "I mean, I'm sure it will be fun."  
  
"Yeah," said Arwen, nodding. "But we have to go." She giggled. "Aragorn is going to be there!"  
  
Súcaliarwen rolled her eyes. "You two are two much. If you don't mind me asking – who am I?"  
  
Arwen widened her eyes. "Sú, are you sure you're OK? You didn't hurt your head when you fell?"  
  
Súcaliarwen shrugged. "Yeah, I think I remember." She shifted nervously. "Just remind me."  
  
Arwen laughed hesitantly. "You're Súcaliarwen Undómiel Evenmoon, my twin sister!"  
  
Oh. My GOD! This is SO cool! Sú thought to herself. "Let's go!"  
  
!&  
  
Legolas walked through Rivendale, humming softly to himself. He was on his way to the Council that Elrond had called, he wasn't sure exactly what it was for. But Aragorn was going to be there, so he was going too.  
  
All of a sudden, he caught sight of two maidens walking. Through the glade. One he knew to be Arwen Evenstar, Aragorn's girlfriend. But the other – who was SHE?????  
  
Her brilliant red hair shone with a fiery radiance surpassing all the colors in Rivendale. He thought that someone had taken the beauty of the sun (which elves could look at without going blind because they're special) and captured it in that hair.  
  
Her eyes were not blue like Arwen's but a glimmering amethyst with specks of midnight color. Despite all the jewels she wore, including a pendant very similar to Arwen's but prettier, her eyes shone ever the brighter.  
  
Her gown was a deep velvet silk, red with silver lining. Glimpses of the material moved aside as she walked to reveal a brilliant undercoat of blue, gold, and green. It hugged her slim figure with curvaceous hips and all the muscles of a warrior without looking un-feminine.  
  
Who is she? He wondered. Could it possibly be Súcaliarwen, the Evenmoon, long-hidden-away daughter of Elrond and the Lady Galadriel? Her beauty was, indeed, far more than even the legends told.  
  
"Hey!" he cried after them. "Wait for me!"  
  
Arwen, who had spotted Aragorn ahead, ran off, taking no notice of the blond elf. Súcaliarwen turned, however, and grinned at him. "Hi!" She paused for a second. "OH MY GOD! LEGOLAS!!!!!!"  
  
"Have we met?" he asked out of formality, since he knew he would remember one so lovely.  
  
"Wha – I mean – no," she stammered, gasping for breath. "But . . . Arwen has talked about you a lot."  
  
"I've heard about you, too," he said, captured in the volumes of her deep blue eyes. "For you are Súcaliarwen, are you not? The Evenmoon? Long have rumours of your beauty reached my ear, but never in dreams so fair have I imagined that they could be surpassed." He knelt and kissed her hand.  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Sure, I guess. Um . . ."  
  
"Would you let me escort you to the Council?" he asked, holding out his arm.  
  
"Sure" she said, taking it, then she gasped. He was so muscular!  
  
As they walked through the woods, Legolas heard a noise. He sniffed the air, and suddenly gasped. "ORCS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/n – OMG! I didn;tthink writing a fanfic would be so hard!!!!! Did you like it???? Tell me, r&r pleez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111 


	2. the council of elr i mean, DAD!

**Súcaliarwen's**** Tale: A Legolas Love Story**

**A/N: **WOW! I cannot BELIEVE I got 21 reviews! I'm SO happy about that, even if not all of them were nice.****

Reviewer Responses:

**Penis MgGee – **Wow, thankiez for taking so much time to review! I incorporated your ideas into my other story, but I think it's too late for this one. LOL, I hope it does good n e wayz!

**Lady of Anorien** – You were the first person to say it was a 'troll', and I totally dont get what that means. Thankiez for ur review, tho!

**Dicknose**** 101** – LOL, nice name! Who is Mary-Sue?

**Banana4422 – **Yay! I'm so glad you like it! In answer to ur question, my name is Susan, and my bestest friend is named Callie, so I combined them! That way we BOTH get to fall in LURVE with Leggy!

**Lammiethesheep**** – **Sorry, it's not a parody (I guess I just have a gift with humor, LOL!). It's a love story, like it says in the title. Hope you still like it!

**Chiyo**** Chocolate – **Thankiez! Ur review made my day. And I didn't listen to Penis MgGee, hahaha!

**Dark88poet – **Thanks! I'll totally keep that in mind!

**Voldie**** on Varsity Track – **LOL, I learned that after I had posted. But just 4 this story, Galadriel is Elrond's wife. KKz?

Thankiez to every1 else that reviewed! Do it again, LOL!

**Disclemur****:** I don't own lotr, Peter Jackson and the guy who wrote the books do!

**Chapter Two:** ORC ATTACK RED ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!11111

"OH NO!" said Legolas, drawing his sword. "Súcaliarwen, you take those ten, and I'll handle the rest!"

"Nuh-uh!" exclaimed Suze. She had taken karate AND broadsword fighting back on real Earth. No way was she standing around and letting Leggy have all the fun!

The first orc charged, and then the second. Then the third, then the forth. Soon they were all attacking. Sú took care of them one by one, using her skillful skill at the blade to annihilate all the orcs except three, which Legolas took care of.

"Nice work," Legolas exclaimed, panting heavily.

Sú grinned. "You did okay yourself."

"Never have I seen an elleth who possess such masterful skill with the blade," Legolas continued. "Back in Mirkwood, all our women just sit around sewing and crap."

Sú blushed. "No way!" she shouted, horrified at a living Home Ec class. "I suck at sewing! One time I tried to sew a bag, but ended up stitching the pocket closed!"

Legolas laughed; it was the funniest thing he had heard in ages. Sú laughed too. When she had seen Legolas in the movie, she had thought he was just some cute elf guy with a penchant for stating the obvious. But meeting him in person, she knew he was totally not like that.

"Want to sit next to me at the Council?" Legolas asked shyly.

"Sure!" she replied, oblivious to the way Legolas was looking at her.

"Great," he said. "Let's go!"

* * *

When they got there, Elrond was ushering a really tiny man into a seat.

"Here," he said, "is Frodo son of Drogo. Few have come hither through greater peril or on an errand more urgent."

Sú gasped. It was Frodo the hobbit! The Ringbearer! She nudged Legolas. "He's gonna be important," she whispered.

Across the room, Sú saw her sister Arwen sitting next to Aragorn. They were snogging and didn't seem to care what was going on.

Then Sean Bean came on. Sú gasped. "Boromir!" she exclaimed.

Legolas looked at her quizzically. "What does that mean?"

"Here," said Elrond, " is Boromir, a man from the South. He arrived in the grey morning, and seek for counsel. I have bidden him to be present, for here his question will be answered."

Sú beamed. "I love Boromir!"

She didn't notice Legolas' face drop when he heard this news and took it literally.

She shushed him as the Council started. First a dwarf called Gròin talked for a really long time, and Sú was really bored. She started playing with her hair. She was amazed by how long and shiny it was. The glistening red glistened in the sunlight. She watched, captivated, as the rays of the sun bounced across it and back.

Legolas was trying to pay attention to Gròin, but he couldn't help being distracted by the beautiful elleth next to him. She really was lovely. The fables of the Evenmoon were true, then.

When Boromir stood up to talk, Sú grinned and stood at attention.

"Give me leave, Master Elrond," he said, "first to say more of Gondor."

"I love Gondor!" Sú burst out. "The White City is so beautiful! I'm so sorry you'll never make it ba -" She clasped a hand over her mouth. "Ba – er – bad. You'll never make it bad, Boromir."

She blushed when everyone laughed at her.

"What does a mere elleth know of the White City?" Boromir demanded, causing her heart to drop.

Legolas stood, angry. "This is no mere elleth," he said. "She is Súcaliarwen Evenmoon, fated protector of Middle-earth, and you owe her your allegiance."

"Havo dad, Legolas," Súwhispered, embarrassed. (A/N: This means SIT DOWN in elvish!)

"For on the eve of the sudden assault," Boromir continued, "a dream came to my brother in a troubled sleep; and afterwards a like dream came oft to him again and once to me. In that dream, I thought the Eastern sky grew dark and there was a growing thunder. But in the West a pale light lingered, and out of it I heard a voice, remote but clear, crying:

_"Seek for the maiden that was awakened:_

_ In Imladris she dwells;_

_ There_ _shall be counsels taken_

_ Stronger than Morgul-spells._

_ There shall be shown a token_

_ That Doom is near at hand,_

_ For Isildur's Bane shall waken,_

_ And the elleth forth shall stand."_

"Of these words we could understand little, and we spoke to our father, Denethor, Lord of Minas Tirith, wise in the lore of Gondor." He smirked a little at Súcaliarwen when he said this. "This only would he say, that Imladris was of old the name among the Elves of a far Northern dale where Elrond the Half-Elven dwelt, greatest of lore-masters. Therefore my brother, seeing how desperate was our need, was eager to heed the dream and seek for Imladris; but since the way was full of doubt and danger, I took the journey upon myself. Loth was my father to give me leave, and long have I wandered by roads forgotten, seeking the house of Elrond, of which many had heard, but few knew where it lay."

At once the council was in an uproar. A maiden? Awakened? What were they to make of such a thing?

As Sú sat, quiet amidst the chaos, a really weird thought began to take shape in her mind.

**A/N:** Ohhhh, cliffie! Hope y'all like! R&R!

Also, I just found out what a troll was. I promise (swear on Leggy's head!) that mine isn't one! The last chapter was my first ever fanfic, so I hope if you understand if it wasn't that good. Hopefully be now you are convinced, LOL!

See ya next chappie!


End file.
